sojournusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nations and Factions of Sojournus
Old Kaidan The First Great City nation, remembered only in antiquity, is now nothing more than a massive lifeless desert. History claims that all the high arts had their birth there. It has been romanticized by countless poets. Nations fashion themselves after it. Its artifacts are still considered items of great wonder. Terr The self-claimed successor of Old Kaidan, Terrian culture has matured into its classical era under the rule of its current High Patriarch Thudos Typhon III. In the last 350 years, the city state of Terr has experienced civil war, an imperial expansion, and slave emancipation (Under Thudos Typhon I) and currently sits as the undesputed core power in the west. They’ve refined their classical style of Telnian casting to a true art and have succeeded in synthesizing more lost knowledge on the subject than any other school. This has been an imperially promoted initiative. 'Terr and Telnian' The Terrian Patriarchy directly sponsors the Terrian College of Telnian Linguistics. The Terrian synthesis of Telnian has resulted in the availability of many texts which would have otherwise been lost. The Lexicon of Elemental Telnian is a somewhat common title (even if it’s rarely understood without training) thanks to this. When it comes to spoken Telnian the Terrians simply do it the best. Most of the Terrian Empire’s expansion happened opportunistically during times of famine when neighboring city-states were forced to rely upon them for grain. 'Terrian Military Power' The Terrian army is no laughing matter, however, and they’ve expanded their collection of vassals by force on multiple occasions. This has resulted in resurging intra-politcal tensions and schisms. Their army boasts, as most parts of their society, a refined classical soldiery and an extremely proud naval tradition. While Alchemy does not enjoy quite the popularity in Terr that it does elsewhere, it is still utilized but to a much less-specialized degree. The Terrians have no qualms about the use of Linguists on the battlefield and have developed many unique applications. Thadon Gaius is the celebrated general of the Terrian Army and Navy. Thantia A Kingdom/Nation in the north. This region comprises the largest land mass that stands between the cities of Terr and Tyr. Thantia is ruled by Queen Haymah Filone and is currently in the beginnings of a civil war. The queen is currently petitioning help in maintenance of her power, but there are definitely those who would profit from the decentralization of her realm. The Arcane arts are somewhat rarer in Thantia but largely due to boycott among the Arcanus for various reasons. Despite this, the forests of the reason are very friendly to the Lilluma tree. The Machians 'are thought to have a strong influence in Thantia. The Gholghul Triad A trinity of City powers/Lords in the Northwest between the Terrian Empire and Thantia’s western edge. The Gholghul triad has maintained defiance against the spread of Terrian influence northward. Their lands are known for their absolute lack of tolerance for anything related to the Arcanus. Terrian propaganda displays them as warlords and terrorizers and not without reason. In the wake of a successful Terrian acquisition, the Triad decreed a mass purge of all linguists from the lands. Many Arcanus were executed under accusation of Terrian loyalty. Thantia refused to alter its trade arrangement with the Triad in retaliation and so earned the ire many of the Arcanus. The Gholghulians (as they are called by the rest of the world) have a strong control over their isolated but strategically critical region but are otherwise not a contending power. They’re famous for empty threats. Southern Seperatists, Slavers, and Piracy The Terrian unification and subsequent abolition of slavery found resistance in many of the southern reaches of the Empire. A few of the stronger Cities were able to hold against Imperial rule and occupation and so the practice of slaving is protected. Terrian naval strength can only police with confidence so far and so the slave trade and water piracy are integrally related to eachother in the south west. The line between resistance, slaving, and pirate vessel is rarely drawn by Terrian navy. Merchant ships that move between the regions often do so at great risk from both sides but with official Imperial blessing because of the richness of goods that are exchanged with the south. This often infuriates the stronger currents of anti-slavery sentiment that exist within Terrian politics. Tyr In contrast to the classical dynastic society of the Terrian Empire exists the city state of Tyr. Tyr is a vast metropolis. It is currently experiencing a renaissance. It is a center for diversity and trade and has no traditional ruler but is governed by a council of Merchants. The slave trade is legal and even protected by the Tyroni under enforced guild lines. No formal class system exists in Tyr for its citizens. For its slaves, however, a very definitive hierarchy exists. Occupying a specific place in this slave hierarchy are the Gholima. These are various applications of alchemical automancy (called sometimes Gholimic Automancy) which have been either entirely wrought of Alchemical components or have been hybridized with an animal (or even human slaves in history) as a kind of pet, familiar, or extension of an Athenalchemist. There are merchants in Tyr with less status that a tiger with a gismo for a tail. Tyr is eclectic, exotic, and while it is the home of many capable Linguists, the pride of the Tyroni is ever more in their Alchemical achievements. While the traditional military might of the Tyroni is somewhat lacking and often reliant on mercenary supplement, their threatening achievement is the relatively recent launch of a great fleet of airships under the command of Phage Armin. Its purpose is supposedly to enforce trade route safety and to aid in the transport of fine and sensitive goods, but its potential martial application has turned the head of the world and is considered by many to be a demonstration of force for the eyes of the Terrians. Tyr is famous for its immensely high walls that guard its skydock and the entryway called “The Key Hole.” The Free City States These are the City States in the southwest that have maintained independence from Terrian rule or other would-be subjugators. Many that exist in the south west do so in direct opposition to the Terrian Empire. Others are simply too far beyond thir borders of influence. The Edoshi The large island of Edosh is home to the long standing Edoshi Dynasty and Mt. Shinar. Off the eastern cost of Edosh are the “sister” islands of Tia and Tum. These two islands vary greatly in in altitude and relationship to sea level. In history they were part of the same kingdom but the two split from each other and became separate kingdoms when the rulers decided that highlands should be ruled by highlanders. The Edoshi had been involved in a long standing military campaign to unify all three islands. The campaign was recently abandoned after an outbreak of the plague on the island of Edosh. The Sister islands are in the midst of celebration while Edosh is in crisis. The armies under Cyrus Adano have returned home to curb the spread of deathly disease and fortify against a feared backlash from Tia and Tum. One of the precious materials local to Edosh are the ceramics made from the unique deposits around the giant Mt. Shinar. Edoshi ceramics (sometimes called Shinar)are harder than common metals and far lighter. It’s used in Telnian Gyph Scription because of its durability during glyph exposure. It’s used in armor. It can be conditioned for pliability. Shinar Bows are among the best available. The Edoshi are traditionally farmers and herdsmen. Their Alchemy has been traditionally applied directly towards smithing and less in the more elaborate engineering methods of Mahniscopy. The Edoshi navy has been the inadvertent border of the Terrian naval strength’s reach east. The Jaynians The Jaynians are known for their ability to utilize Glyphic Telnian through visualization. This is an incredibly difficult feat and requires years of meditation and practice. They are largely a philosophical/spiritual group. Most of their numbers are located in the southeast. They are known for their humble dyed habiliments and shaved heads. Their lifestyle is monastic and they tend to live in withdrawn communities away from highly populated areas. They maintain a good reputation to the communities that encounter them but there have been several historical massacres of Jaynian communities. In the historical transmission of Telnian knowledge, the Janians and the Glyph scribes share common ancestors. The Glyph scribes specialize in reproducing the written glyphs of the Telnian language. The Janians study the glyphs extensively but utilize them for what is considered among those with any aptitude in the Telnian language to be an astounding feat. Through long practiced methods of meditation and visualization, The Janians are able to produce Telnian phenomenon just by visualizing the glyphs. Because the development of these powers are so tedious and time consuming, Janian orders usually have very few members and proficiency is only achieved in elder years. There are several small communities/cultures which have oriented themselves around Janian monasteries and have helped to galvanize the transmission of the tradition. These are mostly found in the southeastern sectors of the map. The Glyph Scribes The Telnian language has a written counterpart. Complex radial glyphs containing concentric nuanced geometric configurations can be produced using ink from the Knapsis flower which, when exposed to light, become active conduits of Telnian manifestation. Extended exposure, however, causes an escalating instability that can result in explosive catastrophe if unchecked. Glyph scribes typically work under a variety of unique conditions to bring their craft into its highest operation. They exist in cloistered schools and a have reputation for being overly specialized academic eccentrics. They are known to take commissions and peddle their skills. The Terrians in more recent times have invested in hosting the scribes and integrating them into their own schools. The Machians A secretive order. The Machians have dedicated themselves to influencing the course of history through infiltrating various social spheres. They are often referred to as “The Order of the Sash and Beard” but that is more a statement on their apparent preference in style choice. They often refer to themselves as “The Elder Brothers.” They have chapters in most majors urban centers and are known for their attempts to indirectly control the course of world events through their involvement with politics. Reputed for their high levels of education, they are often sought out as advisors despite their reputation for manipulation. In many areas, the public opinion surrounding them is polarized. While some regions have historically gone as far as publically flaying and executing Machians who were suspected of corruption and bribery, most of the general population recognize them as a wise and benevolent. Historically notable Machians have taken vows of poverty and even celibacy to legitimize their relationship with the public as servants. Traditionally, Machians who choose to make their relationship with the Order known to the public wear ornately stylized beards, pattern-shaved heads, and wear copper and cattle bone piercings or rings. The true purposes of their existence are guarded secrets. The Umbrathi The Umbrathi are a secret cult of highly trained assassins. Penumbra is the androgenous deity they are said to worship. Penumbra’s body is made up of the network of the organization itself. The domain of her rule is known to the Umbrathi as the shadow history. An Umbrathi operative called a Wraith. During operation, a wraith dons a consecrated mask that allows them to “forsake their name” and become and avatar of Penumbra. The Umbrathi are currently led by the awakened dragon, Sammael. The Umbrathi are a secretive cult of assassins unified under a mystical/religious ideology and led by an individual known as Sammael. The Linguists “Linguist” is somewhat of a general term referring to those who utilize spoken Telnian. This is a very Sojournus-specific treatment of the word and shouldn’t be confused with its real-life counterpart. In Sojournus, many consider the study of Telnian to be the greatest art form. The Terrians host the un-paralleled institute of learning on the subject and have become world famous for their knowledge of Telnian. It is popular for aristocracy to have their progeny schooled in Telnian if they demonstrate the aptitude for it. True command and master of the art requires long years of dedicated discipline. The language of the Teletarch’s is a labyrinth of complexity and the capable Linguist has likely made great sacrifices to achieve the ability to use it. When Telnian is spoken correctly, it allows the meaning of its words to manifest before the speaker. Linguists are commissioned by all manner of powerful individuals for any end imaginable. Linguists use trance, mudra, and a variety of other techniques in order to “cast” their spells. Like Alchemy, there is no formal organization that controls the use of Telnian, but its greatest concentration of formal transmission finds itself in the city of Terr, the Terrian Capitol. While some areas have attempted to legislate or police its use, this is usually only enforced among the lower class. Arcanus use of Linguists typically escapes question unless their abilities are used as a means to commit crime or can be seen to cause overt harm. Use of Telnian and Alchemy is usually policed by mob rule or other Arcanus if at all. The Alchemists The transmission of Alchemy or “Earth Alchemy” is typically directly from master to apprentice unlike the classroom setting for Oratory Telnian that the Terrians have instituted. Their art primarily revolves around the creation of and relationship with a type of metallic alloy called Athenium or Keltoi. Tyr is considered the heart of Alchemical innovation in the use of the airship. Alchemical Collaberation has been limited by certain countries historically because of their potential combined power. There is no formal entity which encompasses all of Alchemical practice. As previously mentioned, the art is transmitted directly from master to student and so exists in many pockets. In Tyr there is an Alchemist guild which represents the greatest collaborative efforts that have been achieved by the art to date. Since alchemy depends so profoundly on physical resources, it finds a natural ally in the merchant driven politics of Tyr. The God Cults The “Classical Metropolitan Religion of Old Kaidan” fragmented into a number of different individual cults which still maintained vocational priesthood in some form or other. In the contemporary era of the world, these groups usually have local ties and specialize in specific deities instead of the general pantheon. The various cults are autonomous and rarely have any formal relationship with each other. Instead, they function symbiotically with the other in analogy to pantheon mythology. There was an era immediately following the fall of Kaidan where human activity and their relationships with each other was governed almost entire by this “rougher” structure of social organization. The different priesthoods (formerly an exalted class in the system of Old Kaidan) had become the accidental parents of desperate and juvenile humankind. The various canons of Vaetric Telnian were fragmented but preserved orally in the initiatic circles of the priesthoods. In the onset of the modern Era, the cults lost their overt power to the rise of the city states and kingdoms. In many places the priestly class has been reduced to peasantry or worse despite the myriads of shrines that still receive visitors across the world. The more rural the local, the more likely that a well instituted traditional shrine/temple might be regularly tended by well-fed priest. Their role over time, however, became the facilitation of local orthodox religious practice more than actual demonstrations of Telnian spellcraft. It is rumored that many of the cults’ inner sanctum priests still guard isolated bits of high Telnian knowledge relating to the “manifestation” of their deity or his aspects. There is no global consensus on the number of gods belonging to the pantheon but most would state 7 to 9. A large amount of Terrian diplomacy efforts have been made with the goal of acquiring the information that the priests are said to still guard. 'Terr and the God Cults The city of Terr has in recent generations of its Patriarchal line of Emporers attempted to establishd a centralized temple of classical worship which retains priests of all 8 classical gods. This could have been motivated by 2 advantages that it potentially bestows upon the Terrian empire. It establishes itself as the religious center of the religious practices which exist beyond its militarily established borders, and it opens diplomatic channels for the Terrian Academy of Telnian linguistics to acquire lost ancient information to add to its Lexicon. There are mixed attitudes about these actions throughout the world and among local devotees and priests of the various deities. The Wording Guild This is an organization with little popularity among common people but have a surprising momentum of support from various rulers. The Wording guild has extended chapters and embassies to cities and townships the world over. Their essential function is roughly “'to oversee and regulate the usage of language in common places'.” They “utilize various methods to motivate and incentivizing against the diversifaction of language.” These are wordings from their un published manifesto. They’re known for enticing local leaders into cooperation. They’ve used degrees of force and punishment in some areas. As in many cases, this type of enforcement is more common among the lower classes. The Constabulary The Terrian domestic police force. Most towns within the Imperial realm have a high constable. The Skinties “Skint” or “Skinty” is a largely derogatory term used for nomadic minority said to draw heritage from before the Kaidanian Diaspora. Their numbers are mostly cloistered among the outskirts of the deep kaidanian desert but they have wandered as far west as Terr. In some places, their communities have been the target of genocide and disdain. They have their own dialect and for this reason receive an extra degree of persecution from the Wording guild. Most places stereotype them as stupid, dirty, desperate, and especially unintelligible. “Go ask a Skinty” is a common cures used to wish a horribly frustrating experience on someone. With several disconcerting plague outbreaks in the southeast, the Skinties have become the natural scapegoat and so are in risk of violence and lynching in locations that have recently experience plague death. The Monetizers A guild and information network dedicated to determining and communicating standards of value for goods and services across great distances for the purpose of profit and control. This service comes at a high price and has been utilized to varying degrees by different rulerships.